


Sweet Fire

by Syn-Night (Synergetic_Prose)



Series: Fem!Shallura [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura uses her shape shifting for sex, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), F/F, Fem!Shallura - Freeform, Female Shiro (Voltron), Femslash, Not overly descriptive but mind the tags, Oral Sex, PWP, Princess Allura - Freeform, Sexual Content, pansexual allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Syn-Night
Summary: Shiro and Allura have dessert after a diplomatic dinner party.Or: Fem!Shallura having a good time in the bedroom just because.
Relationships: Shallura, fem!shallura
Series: Fem!Shallura [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651912
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been tempted to try my hand with fem!shallura someday and apparently today is the day at three in the morning.
> 
> Allura shape shifts downstairs like a cock/tentacle for sex. It’s more like a cock so I didn’t know how else to tag that. 
> 
> Shiro still has the undercut, is tall, and goes by nickname.

Allura wasn’t Shiro’s type.

The Princess of Altea would be similar to one of Earth’s upper class socialites with a chauffeur and personal maids. She’d have gone to finishing school when she was younger, been part of a sorority or an Ivy League school, and most likely would have the right to address political leaders by first name. 

Shiro’s usual type wasn’t anything like that.

Bookish maybe. A nerd for space, sure. But not everything else that encompassed a space princess and commander from ten thousand years ago.

The Black Paladin couldn’t stop thinking about that as her princess leaned over her chair to kiss her.

“So I take it we’re not discussing the Prince of Golkip’s proposal to you?”

”The only words I want to speak,” Allura slowly drawled as she ran her fingers through Shiro’s white bangs, “are Yes, more,” she leaned over to bite Shiro’s bottom lip, “ and variations of your name.”

”That’s oddly specific.”

Allura merely smiled before slanting her mouth over hers. By the heat of her kiss, Shiro was surprised Allura managed to wait until she landed Black in the castle’s hangar. Without looking Shiro tore off her gloves so she could touch Allura’s cheek directly.

The princess hummed in approval. She parted her lips and licked along the seam of Shiro’s mouth.

Allura wasn’t Shiro’s usual type but that didn’t stop her from falling hard. 

Shiro hungrily opened her mouth, instantly tangling their tongue but only for a couple of seconds.

She grabbed a part of Allura’s half pinned hair and lightly tugged the loose hair so Allura’s head would tip back.

Allura mewled at the pleasurable sting as her Black Paladin tongued her pulse. Shiro eased her grip on her hair enough for Allura to capture her lips again.

Allura tasted of that sweet alcohol she had only dared to take a sip of. Shiro had mainly attended the dinner to guard her. There was no way in hell she was going to do anything that would inhibit her reaction time.

Allura whimpered into Shiro’s mouth while her hands undid the clasps of her black tunic. There was no sports bra tonight. The thick fabric of the tunic allowed Shiro to get away with it. She supposed small boobs had its plus sides. 

Shiro softly groaned as Allura slipped her hand inside to fondle a breast. She grabbed her princess’ hand to still the teasing.

”Please, Shiro,” she softly pleaded.

”Not here sweetheart,” Shiro quietly murmured.

Allura leaned in for a kiss when Shiro wouldn’t let go of her hand.

Shiro gave in briefly, letting her into her mouth completely. She let the tips of their moist tongues hungrily circle each other before closing her mouth, ending the kiss.

Allura didn’t have time to complain. 

There was a cool wind and then they were in the familiar setting of Allura’s bedroom.

Shiro barely had enough time to send her bayard to the bedside table before the princess’ hands were tugging off her paladin’s tunic.

Shiro’s eyes closed for a moment as Allura’s palms kneaded her breasts, miraculously the perfect size for Allura’s dainty hands.

”We’re going right into it then?” 

Allura’s response was to pinch her nipples. Shiro groaned loudly.

They weren’t anywhere as perky and full as Allura’s breasts but her princess’ soft moan upon feeling them sent shivers throughout her body. She bit her lip as Allura leaned in to place a hungry trail of kisses down her throat, over her collarbones and straight to her left nipple.

Shiro groaned out her name as she sucked and nibbled impatiently. Gods. Allura made her feel sexy in a way she hadn’t felt before.

Allura felt Shiro’s hands along her face. She followed her paladin’s wordless entreaty to lift her head. She met Shiro’s dark eyes head on.

”Get on the bed, princess.”

Allura turned her head to catch Shiro’s left thumb into her mouth.

”I’m far too dressed.”

“Yeah you are,” Shiro chuckled. “Want some help?”

”Please,” she demurely batted her lashes.

Shiro left her thumb in Allura’s mouth to suckle, leaving her to undress her one handed.

While Shiro had been dressed in black pants and a form fitted matching tunic, Allura had a pink dress that nearly matched the color of pink markings. The material was shiny like Earth’s satin, with billowing sleeves that took on a bell shape near the ends where the fabric was gathered.

It was a very pretty gown for a respectable member of the new world they were building.

That only made Shiro’s blood run hotter knowing what she was going to do to her princess this evening.

The dress and slip slid through Shiro’s hands quietly as she unzipped the gown. Her arm was around Allura’s body in a half embrace, keeping her close to Shiro so she had felt the shiver that went through Allura when her body met the cooler air of her bedroom.

Shiro took the opportunity to slide her thumb out of Allura’s mouth. She stepped back to look over Allura’s beautiful body.

”Oh Allura,” Shiro appreciatively groaned. 

Her bra and panties were white lace against her gorgeous dark skin and swirling pink markings. It did nothing to hide her pert, dark nipples. Shiro ran her hands over her full breasts before leaning around to unclasp the bra. Allura pushed her hands away to peel it off herself, but cupped her own breasts at the last minute, covering herself from Shiro’s gaze.

”You want to see them?”

Shiro felt herself throb at Allura’s playfulness. “I want to suck on them, ‘Lura,”

Allura bit her lower lip in fake indecision before she sighed heavily, releasing her lip at the same time as she released her breasts.

”If you insist.”

Shiro loudly moaned as her full breasts bounced a little before hanging back down in position. Shiro pulled her to her arms instantly, ducking her head to latch onto a dark nipple.

Allura let out a long sigh of as her Paladin lavished her full attention on her breasts. She slid her hands into her short hair, letting out mewls and sharp breaths of encouragement. Shiro switched breasts, this time using her teeth to lightly pull at the tit. Allura arched into her mouth with a loud cry of her name.

Shiro pulled away to nuzzle the markings along her breastbone. She slid her hands under the white lacy underwear to give her butt a firm squeeze. Allura’s eyes half closed in pleasure.

”How did I get so lucky?” Shiro asked in a hushed reverent tone.

Allura lifted her head to rub her face against her cheek. “It’s the reverse, my darling.”

Shiro bent down to kiss the top of her soft hair. “We’ll agree to disagree.” 

“For now,” Allura relented. She placed a kiss along her temple before dramatically putting her arms around Shiro’s shoulders. ”Take me to bed.”

Shiro pulled her underwear down, helping Allura step out of them. Then she hoisted her up so her legs were around her waist.

“With pleasure.”

Allura placed lazy kisses on her lips as Shiro walked them to the bed. But instead of laying her on her back Shiro sat on the bed then scooted them towards the headboard. She placed one last kiss on Allura’s lips before taking her hands and placing them to hold onto the headboard.

”Oh,” Allura breathed out.

”Oh yeah,” Shiro flashed her a grin before sliding down.

Shiro lightly kissed her princess’ toned stomach in a feather light touch, then, using the very tip of her tongue she slowly licked upwards along a pink marking to where Allura’s belly button would have been on a human body.

The markings on her body flickered to life.

Allura’s mouth slacked in a low moan. Then, it grew sharper as Shiro’s tongue hotly licked along her entrance. She peered down to see Shiro looking at her before spreading her legs further apart.

“You taste so good ‘Lura.”

”Truly?”

Shiro pointedly kept her gaze as she dipped her tongue further inside of her.

”Ohhhh, my love,” Allura cried out , “more, oh please...”

Shiro moved her lips and tongue in time with Allura’s rocking. Her princess panted above her, her head tossed back as she rode her paladin’s tongue with no hesitations.

Overall, Allura’s folds were sensitive to stimulation which excited Shiro to no end. But there were certain parts that were more sensitive and certain markings that were softer than the others.

Shiro intended to hit all of them tonight.

Allura’s long curls draped along her stomach and breasts tickling Shiro with every movement she made. That, coupled with Allura’s round rear rubbing her skin was turning Shiro on even more.

Shiro moaned inside of her, making Allura’s thighs tremble.

This was the side of Allura that Shiro took great pleasure in bringing out. It was an Allura that thought about what her wants were rather than putting the needs of the universe first, even if it meant sacrificing sleep and her own wellbeing.

Good thing Shiro was here to give Allura anything she wanted, even if it was her entire self. 

Shiro slid a finger in. Allura faltered in her rhythm. Her princess was getting wetter in record time even without her fingers. It didn’t take too long before she could slip in another.

”Shi-Shirooh, oh-! F-Faster. Faster-!”

Shiro switched to sucking the highly sensitive marking above her sex while thrusting her fingers faster. The sounds of her beloved’s slick sex was making her head dizzy with arousal. She pressed her thighs together to get some relief.

Her markings were pulsing brighter. Her princess was getting close. Shiro crooked her fingers as she thrusted harder.

Whatever Allura was about to say was lost in a mindless chorus of “oh yes, yes, yess- Uh, uh, uh,uh - _uhhhh_...!”

Allura quickly gripped Shiro’s hair as she came in a brilliant light. Shiro did not relent one bit, taking in all of her lover and partner’s musky sweetness. Allura’s voice choked off in her ecstatic cries. Her orgasm made Shiro’s sex throb with want.

Only when her princess sharply tugged her white bangs did Shiro relent.

Shiro breathed deeply while she licked her lips clean. Allura let go of the headboard and shakily sank down into Shiro’s arms. 

“Gods, Allura,” Shiro rasped out as her princess’s body molded to hers almost completely if it weren’t for her pants. “You were amazing.”

Allura contently sighed. “I didn’t do anything to you yet.”

”You know I love watching you come.” Shiro licked her lips. “Gods. You taste so good hun.”

Her cheeks were already flushed from coming but she felt more heat in her face just the same. 

“How good?”

Shiro tilted her face upwards. Allura leaned up the rest of the way to lick her bottom lip. Then she licked her way inside Shiro’s mouth, taking a moment to suck on her tongue.

”You taste better.” Allura settled back against her breasts.

“That’s another thing we’ll have to agree to disagree on.”

Allura let out a non-commital sound. “Is that how you want to come?”

Shiro bit her lip as Allura’s thigh came up between her legs to rub against her. Allura giving her oral was definitely mind blowing but...

”Not right now.”

Allura’s fingers lightly ran over Shiro’s nipple, making it pebble. “Tell me my love.”

”I think...I want your cock.”

Allura lifted her head off her chest to give her a knowing smile. “Anything for you, my Paladin.”

”Do you need more time to get your breath?”

Wordlessly, Allura slipped her hand under Shiro’s waistband to get into her already wet folds. Her Paladin lightly moaned at the action.

”Shiro,” Allura tutted affectionally as she circled her clit. “I don’t think _you_ can wait much longer.”

Shiro automatically bucked into Allura’s hand with a low hiss. Allura shook her head as she continued to tease her girlfriend. 

“No more waiting my sweet, patient Paladin. It’s your turn, lover.”

“Yeah, ok,” Shiro wheezed.

Allura shifted her sex while she slid Shiro pants and underwear off. She threw a leg over her, sitting down on Shiro’s impressive thighs. 

Shiro shivered as Allura’s cock was poised by her entrance. The swirling markings along her girlfriend’s length faintly pulsed as she lightly rubbed the head against her clit. Shiro tried bucking into the feeling but Allura’s weight made it hard.

“You really don’t need prepping,” Allura softly moaned. “You’re so wet already my love.”

Shiro sat up to kiss her. Allura leaned into it, letting her nibble her bottom lip. 

“We need to switch.”

Allura quirked her brow. “You don’t want me to make love to you?”

Shiro softly moaned at that. “I _always_ want that Allura.” She tucked some silver hair behind her ear so it wouldn’t go in her mouth. “I just want to ride you first, if that’s ok.”

Allura’s eyes glowed in anticipation. “Whatever you want darling.”

They shifted around so Allura was sitting up against the headboard. She made herself taller so they could kiss while pleasuring each other. They hotly sucked on each other’s lips while Shiro straddled her, slowly slicking Allura’s cock with her wetness.

Allura broke off the kiss momentarily when Shiro started sliding herself down. Her Paladin was so warm and her inner walls so wet, pulsing around her cock like a heartbeat.

Shiro moaned above her, throwing her face up towards the ceiling. 

“Oh shit princess...” Shiro shifted minutely, instantly moaning again as she confirmed her finding. “You added ridges.”

“Do you like it?”

Shiro rolled slower. The ridges rubbed inside her even more deliciously, making both of them moan.

”Hell yeah,” Shiro gasped.

Allura licked up her throat as they thrusted and rolled into each other in shorter, but harder thrusts. The tip of her cock firmly flicked deep inside of Shiro, halting her rolls.

”Shiro?”

“‘M fine,” she breathed out hard. “Keep doing that princess.”

Shiro bent her head down towards her, her arms boxing Allura in as she gripped the headboard. She felt some grooves from Allura’s grip earlier.

That made her moan louder as her princess gripped her hips and started thrusting into her faster. Shiro was so hot and wet and her cock was so sensitive despite having orgasmed already. 

”Shiro, I-I’m going to, I cannot -“

”Come, Lura. It’s ok.”

Allura dropped her face into her neck and shook her head. 

“You first. I already did.”

Shiro half smiled. This was doing something for her but apparently it was affecting her prim and proper princess faster than her.

”We’ll switch.”

Shiro pulled off of her. Allura whimpered with the loss but then openly moaned when Shiro got on her hands and knees. This was going to be hard to not come but it would be easier to bring Shiro along with her.

”Yes, my love,” Allura sighed in relief as she moved over her partner and slid back into her from behind. “Yes, Yes...”

Shiro panted as her cock rubbed her in different, better places. She could even feel Allura’s ample breasts rubbing along her back. They moved together in unison, heated praises and moans falling from their open mouths. Allura slipped her cock out of her and proceeded to slide just along her entrance to directly rub along her clit. 

“Ooohh princess,” Shiro brokenly moaned. “Yeah, yeah, _yeah_...!”

She fell down onto her forearms as her orgasm shot fire all over her body. Allura quickly slipped back inside and rode her through it, keeping her lover high up in the stars until they were both nearly sobbing at how perfect they fit together. 

Allura stiffened inside of her as she finally came. Shiro felt her teeth bite into her shoulder as she stuttered in her thrusts. 

It wasn’t until Allura collapsed that Shiro realized she had been keeping her up. Shiro laid front side in the sheets as Allura panted on top of her. Her cock was still inside. Shiro had no intentions of slipping her out. She had wanted her princess to fill her and wasn’t going to give that up just yet.

But they could cuddle in the meantime.

At least that’s what Shiro thought was going to happen. Allura had other plans. That was obvious the moment Shiro found herself flipped onto her back and Allura between her legs. 

Shiro only saw the heat in Allura’s eyes as a warning before her princess's tongue fully swiped through her sex, separating her folds in the upstroke.

Then she licked her again, and again.

Still sensitive from coming, Shiro heavily arched off the bed as she gasped out Allura’s name.

She had said she wanted to taste her but Shiro hadn’t thought it would be so soon. Allura moved her legs over her shoulders and used her hand to keep Shiro open for her tongue. 

Shiro’s hands buried in her hair, leading Allura to where she needed her. It was all she could do, really. Allura was persistent when it came to giving her oral.

”Ah- Allura,” Shiro openly praised . “Oh shit. Oh hell princess.” Allura’s tongue flicked faster over her clit. It was taking all of her willpower not to scream. “Ah-ah- _ahhh_...!!”

Shiro wheezed out her name, her lungs not getting enough air in time. Allura moaned and whimpered, licking and sucking like a cat trying to get the last cream in a bowl.

”E-Enough,” Shiro shuddered. “‘Lura, I can’t-“

Allura suckled her clit one last time before pulling away. Shiro’s chest moved up and down as she tried to remember how to breathe again.

”Wow,” Shiro weakly laughed. 

Allura licked her lips. “You were _incredible_ my love.” 

”No, you were.” Shiro lightly tugged her arm to get her back into her arms. “You’re so sexy Allura. Damn.”

Allura let out a girlish giggle at the praise. She snugged her face against Shiro’s breast before placing a soft kiss along the side of it. 

“We should do this more often.”

Shiro lightly snorted. “Nothing would get done if we did.”

Allura reluctantly hummed at that. Shiro’s right hand stroked along her spine, lulling her into sleep.

Her Paladin was everything she hoped to find in a partner.

So when she was faced with marriage proposals she didn’t even have to think about it before turning it down. After everything that has happened, her choice in her life partner was solely hers to make.

”I love you,” she quietly murmured.

Shiro leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Love you too, my sexy space queen.”

Allura affectionately rolled her eyes at that but didn’t respond to it. 

Shiro closed her eyes once she heard Allura starting to snore. They’ll clean up after a nap.


End file.
